Melody of the heart
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: a girl from 2009 wound up in Narnia, where chilvary is not waisted....what if she ment the Telmarain prince will love save her? Or will what happened to her back home destroy her forever? Rated M for safty CaspianXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Welcome to one of my newest story in 'The melody of the heart' this story will take a religious view, as it will play in the story. So if you don't like it, I am sorry.

__________________________________________________________________

"Melody, are you staying at your friend's house?" Melody's father asked. Melody's father's name was David Richard Diar. He was thirty two, and the CEO of a giant company. He had very few grey hairs on his beautiful blond hair, his eyes were not old looking at all, his vibrant blue eyes showed life.

He was a lucky man, at his age, he had a PHD, a wonderful and loving wife and a beautiful and intelligent daughter, and a son to be. He could not ask for anything else, he had the perfect job, even in this tough economic time.

He smiled at his daughter that sat at the counter, in her left hand was a banana and in the other hand was keeping her favorite book open. It was one she had read at least a hundred times.

"You know that book is going to fall apart sooner or later Melody, then what?" he asked his daughter.

Melody looked up from her book, her vivid green eyes looked at her father's blue ones. "Daddy you know very well I'm staying at Sara's home the weekend, as for the book…I would cry and then buy a new one" she replied. She brushed her left hand through her brown hair. Her eyes and hair were her pride and joy, her hair was usually always soft brown with natural blond streaks. She was at least 5'3, a normal teenager.

"Okay, you should be getting ready then I don't think Sara likes you to be later" Mr. Diar said.

Melody shut her book after putting the bookmark inside "Your, right….why do you want me out of the house so quickly?" she asked, then slyly smiled "You want some alone time with mom I get it" she said, then laughed when she saw her father's cheeks light up and him looking away. She then got up and walked to her father, planting a sweet and gentle kiss on his cheeks she then skipped away "Love you daddy" she said then ran up stairs.

Her father sighed as he watched his pride and joy run up the stairs. He sighed, it seemed like just yesterday that he brought his wife and two year old daughter to this home, he could remember the joyous pitter patter of little feet. He looked over to the fridge, her coloring pages owed the old appliance. Soon they were going to get a stainless steel fridge, he would miss the pictures but he would not mind.

Soon he would hear the pitter patter of little feet again, for Aiden was going to come into this world in about three months. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache.

Melody was up in her room, her duffle bag was almost full. She loved spending time with her friends, especially Sara. She looked around her room, it was filled with posters, and pictures. Her entire life was documented in her room. The betrayal, the heart breaks, the friendship, the love; everything. She sighed, one picture was of her ex and her, Tyler was a good boy…but the very second he asked if they could have sex she broke it off.

Shaking from her thoughts she finished packing she smiled and hauled the duffle bag over her shoulder, putting the headphones in her ear she turned on her mp3 player and went back down stairs. She saw her father looking down with a loving look in his eye, walking over to him she gave him a hug "Love you Daddy, tell Mama I love her as well" and with that she left the house.

The sun was just barely starting to set, letting a beautiful sunset take place, pulling out her camera she took a picture of it, being a photographer she never went anywhere without it. She smiled as she remembered a verse in the Bible, that He created everything in his will.

'_Melody' _

Melody looked around, she swore she heard her name…shrugging she went back to walking to her friends house.

'_Melody' _the gentle voice called.

Melody by this time was getting a little scared "Come out! I don't like being scared" she called out to the trees around her.

'_Melody' _

Melody was now walking faster that usual, her hand in her pocket where it held the pepper spray. She could see her friends home, the quaint little blue two story house made her relax a little, she would be safe for at least a little while. Opening the white picket fence she could smell Mrs. Lian famous apple pie. She sighed a sigh of relief. Knocking on the door she waited for somebody to open the door. It did not take long for Mrs. Lian to open the door.

"Oh Melody, I thought that was you, come in child you know our home is your home, and judging by the bag your staying over again?" Mrs. Lian asked, her rust colored hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a cotton tee and faded blue jeans, they made her look at least 21, Mrs. Lian was blessed with looking young. Her blue eyes shone beautifully "Well don't just stand there, come in, come in. Sara is in her room." she said.

Melody smiled kindly at Mrs. Lian, she was always so kind. Melody smiled and thanked Mrs. Lian, setting her things by the door she then went up stairs to see her best friend. She went to the third door to the left, the walls were decorated with pictures a lot of Melody and Sara. Melody didn't even knock, opening the door she called out "Sara I'm-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw the scene before her.

Sara's shirt was up to her bra, her shorts were pulled down, Tyler was on top of her, his shirt was off and his shorts were pulled down a bit. They were having a passionate make out session. Melody's green eyes bulged out a little, her ex-boyfriend was on top of her best friend. Their hands were roaming each other's body.

Sara was the first to break, her icy blue eyes looked into Melody's traumatized green ones. "Oh, Melody do not give me that look, you knew he was going to be mine; as soon as he realized that he was dating a loser, and that he could have the real deal right here" Sara said.

Melody looked confused "What?" she asked.

Sara sat up, Tyler moved to the side, he played with her jet black hair.

"You heard me. Our friendship has run it's course. I have no more need of you, heck I stopped caring and needing you be my best friend in 6th grade." She then smiled "Long story short, I used you" she said.

Melody could feel that her lungs were not moving, her entire body was frozen, slowly shaking her head she brought a hand to her face, her eyes starting to leak "No, no…this can not be happening" she whispered, then as quickly as that she stepped out of the room and closed the door softly, her hand staying on the knob for a little while.

Her tears blurred her vision, her mind taking in everything, Sara who she cherished so much had turned her back on her, and still somewhere deep in her heart she could not come to those terms. Slowly she walked away from her friends room.

Once she could no longer walk she dashed down the stairs, passing Sara's two older brothers on the way.

"Hey Mel, what is wrong?" James asked, he was a brother that Melody never had, and always wanted.

"Yea, you know it is dangerous running down stairs" Levi said. Levi was also a brother Melody wished she had.

Melody looked at them, then both gave them a hug "Sorry, I can not talk right now. Instead go visit your sister" and with that she went back to running down the stairs. Once at the front door she grabber her duffle bag and dashed out, her tears were something that bothered her but did not let it get in the way of her having to get away from that house.

She did not know where she was going, nor did she care. Soon the could tell she was in the down town area. Quite a ways from home. Soon the ended up at a park, the sun was down. She sighed as she then sat down on a bench park, her eyes were red and puffy, a headache was also making itself known.

She decided this park bench was not going to help her, standing up she took a walk through. Her head hung a little as she blocked out everything, hence she bumped into somebody.

Stumbling back a little Melody then looked up to see a drunk homeless guy that she had bumped into. "I am sorry sir" she was sure her voice had cracked.

The man smiled and took a hold of her arm "Blow me" he said. Melody's eyes widened and her mouth moved but nothing came, trying to struggle his hand clutched her tighter "I said Blow me, that was an order b*tch" he growled. Melody finally got loose of the mans hold, but he just grabbed her once again when she tried to run.

Reeling around her stomach came into contact of cold steel. Her green eyes widened, some blood seeped from her stomach, backing away slightly the drunk frowned "You were not even worth it I bet" and with that he kicked her back, she stumbled and fell onto the hard, cold cement. Her eyes still wide.

The drunk left her to die there. Her hand clutched her stabbed stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the blood from coming out. She could faintly hear the song 'chronicles of life and death' playing from her mp3 player as the head pieces, she smiled feebly '_what have I done to get this? Was I not faithful?' _she thought, letting her mind wander to happier times. She could feel the cold numbing feeling starting to spread '_So this is death? This is how it feels. I am ready' _she thought.

Her eyes closed and she sighed, maybe these would be her last moments, she did not want to dwell on the bad if they were.

She could feel like she was slipping away, her hand fell from her stomach and she breathed her last.

Her eyes opened, and a gasp was emitted from her throat, she saw the giant pearly gates, she could also see behind that was a road paved with gold. Heaven was beautiful. When it said in the Bible that 'no eye has seen, no ear has heard, no heart could fully know'. Even her wildest imagination was not good enough. "It's beautiful" she whispered as she saw the beauty of heaven. She then saw a bright light. Her eyes bulged, it was _Him. _did not know weather to stand or bow. Choosing the later she got on her knees and bowed.

A voice which she could not find the gender spoke to her "Well done my good and faithful servant."

Melody sighed, she just figured that she got the VIP pass into heaven. Suddenly she felt a warmness on her shoulder, "But you left this world to early, before you can enter the kingdom, you must mend a broken heart." the voice said.

Melody looked up, seeing nothing but feeling that God was there with her. "But I do not understand" She said. She felt like he was smiling, warming her heart.

"Child, do not worry, I will be with you during your time back" he said.

Melody nodded "Will I be safe?" she asked him.

"My child, I can not tell you that. Take comfort that I will always be there to guide you" And with that the beautiful place of heaven faded from Melody's eyes.

She expected to be back on the cold concrete floor where she died. When her eyes opened it caused her to almost have a panic attack. All around her was beautiful green trees and plants "Where am I?" she asked, while sitting up she noticed that she still had her duffle bag. Sighing she slung it over her shoulder and brushed off the dirt from her jeans. "Well I can't just stay here I need answers" she almost growled.

After about three hours of walking completely walking in a random direction she found the forest edge. Smiling she hoped somebody was there to help her, in the distance she could see a castle sitting on a ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys =]

So I suck at summaries, big woop! And if you want to be mean and spiteful go somewhere else! If you want me to improve, tell me nicely how to get better not freaking yelling at me! I like nice criticism 

____________________________________________________________________

"Haven't these people seen the movies with castles on a cliff?" she questioned herself "They all fall into the ocean sooner or later" she said, Not taking her chances she shifted her luggage to her other shoulder and started walking. Soon she ended up in a small village. She noticed most of these people were dark skinned. 

"I think I ended up in Hawaii" she said to herself. She then sighed and hit her head "Idiot! If you were in Hawaii there would be a more tropical look to it! And I am sure by now I would see a tropical bird or something, and it's bad to label people….

She noticed that people were starring at her. She shyly walked up to a woman "Um excused me ma'am can you tell me where I am?" she asked.

She spoke quickly and in a broken accent, but Melody did get Narnia and Telmar in it. She continued to then ask other people where she was if she could find some lodging. 

After a lot of attempts a elderly man let her stay in his home for the time being. She was sitting outside on a rocking chair when six armed officers came onto the mans property, she wondered what had happened.

She found out, after just sitting around the mans house that she could understand them, it just took a trained ear to understand…she was inexperienced but she could understand them mostly.

"Get your things and get up" An officer told her. Melody nodded and quickly took her bag and followed the soldiers. She did not like that she was being boxed up between the soldiers. She felt like a fugitive, while looking at the soldiers, she concluded that they had a Spanish accent to it.

"Um excuse me….would you be so kind as to tell me where are we going?" Melody asked. She had watched a bunch of movies with this type of situation, and she concluded that the best way to approach this matter was with a gentle tone of voice.

A soldier who looked not much older than 19 looked at her, his dark brown eyes piercing her green eyes "We are going back to the castle" he told smiled a gentle smile "But don't worry Narnian, if Prince Caspian is with the court you may be let off easy" he told her.

Melody blinked "Why do you keep calling me an Narnian? I am no such thing, I am an American" Melody said. Then she asked "Who is Prince Caspian?"

The boy faltered in his step "Girl, you are odd…you are a Narnian, your skin is light like any Narnian we have ever seen and your eyes are not normal for a Telerain. As for Prince Caspian…he is a strong person that will lead us to glory" he replied. She nodded and huffed out her annoyance.

"Boys here are the same as where I come from" Melody mumbled as she fell into step with the soldier she was talking with "Tell me, what is your name?" she asked him.

He looked down at her, pondering the pros and cons to telling her, his name. After about three minutes he replied "My name is Richard" he told her.

She nodded "Melody" she replied, she did not mind telling people her name, she did not like her name anyway, always threatening to change her name when she became 18. She sighed, wondering if her parents knew about this yet…well about her leaving, maybe even disappeared…she was sure that their time would be totally consumed with Aiden to really worry about her. Deciding to block out the world Melody put in her headphones, the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada was playing in her ears. This let her get her world together, she was in a place called Narnia. She looked at the boy beside her, maybe this was the broken heart she had to mend.

Soon they were inside the gates of the huge castle, more people were staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable under their gaze. Much to her dislike she shrunk closer to Richard "Why are these people staring at me?" she whispered.

"Like I told you, you are a Narnian…your kind is rare and quite frankly not liked." Richard replied, He then looked at the little young adult next to him, she had a look of uneasiness, she was not like other Narnians for she did not try to run or fight him. Instead he felt like he just gained a friend, or at least somebody to talk with.

She yawned a little but once again moving a little closer to Richard "Make these people stop staring at me" she whispered.

Richard could only smile "I wish I could but they would be like telling people to stop breathing." He told her.

She sighed and huffed in annoyance, they soon were inside the inner gates, where Miraz and Caspian were. He did hope that Caspian was there with the other lords, he knew Melody would have a better chance than being killed.

He then led the girl through the inner chambers, coming thought a series of halls he knocked on a particularly large door "We have the prisoner" Richard said. He then went and bound her hands with a rope that she had not seen. She glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Melody growled, she tried to struggle but it was futile.

"If Lord Miraz saw you unbound it would be both of our heads" Richard replied. Then roughly she was shoved inside, she stumbled a little, glaring at Richard she glanced around. All around there were men sitting in chairs, the two ones that she would assume where the king and queen sat, was vacant. 

"Is that a Narnian?" one man asked. He had dark hair and dark skin, like the rest of these people Melody has seen.

A man stood up, she saw he had an evil look to his eyes "This my fellow lords is in fact a Narnian. Do you not see that this female Narnian is a scout? As we speak they are gathering information about us" he said, he slowly made his way towards Melody. Melody cowered back.

She also glared at him, knowing that if she snapped she would be hurt. She looked down at her bound hands, that was a bad mistake, the next thing she felt something hit her on the side of her head, she was caught unaware so bad that she stumbled and hit the floor. Letting out a grunt she looked up to see his fist parallel to his chest, concluding that he had hit her.

"So you are going around hitting females now uncle?" came a velvet voice. Melody's green eyes darted to where she had entered this dreaded room, there standing was a boy, maybe nine-teen or even twenty, he had a full crop of brown hair, his deep brown eyes looked back from a distance. He wore a deep blue cape, his clothes were a deep blue as well.

He walked over to her, when he knelt down he offered his hand to Melody, he smelt of grass and of dew and slightly of horse, he must of went on a ride earlier. Melody gave him a sarcastic look and offered her bound hands. He chuckled and stood "Don't move" he told her. Then standing up he pulled out his sword and positioned over her bonds. He then slashed the bonds and offered his hand to Melody, a smile playing on his lips.

"My Prince, you don't know what she might do" said a lord. 

"Prince Caspian" Miraz choaked out "Why are you late?" he asked, trying to not sound angry.

"Forgive me uncle, I was unaware that there was a meeting" he replied. Melody then took his head, she could feel that they were calloused and rough. He gently pulled Melody to her feet "And this meeting is over" he said, glaring at his uncle "And I shall show our guest to her room" he said.

Melody blushed "Thank you my Prince" she said softly, he gave her a look and then offered her his arm. She took it shyly.

Prince Caspian then lead the shocked and shy Melody out of the room, where he left the thirty lords in their seats with their jaws slacked.

Once in the hall Prince Caspian looked at Melody "So I take it you're a Narnian?" he asked, a smile once again playing on his lips.

Melody looked up and glared "No, I am not from this world" she replied.

"Where are you from then?" he asked.

She sighed "America" she replied.

"Is that here in Narnia?" he asked.

_______________________________________________________

Well I hope you liked that lol.


	3. Announcement

Hey guys! Yea long time no see, yea well you see my laptop got a virus and it took a dump, then my mom's laptop did not have word, and let me tell you…I about died of not having it. Well I will update in a little. =]


End file.
